Savage Speeders
Savage Speeders, arguably the greatest MarbleLympics team ever due to winning MarbleLympics 2016, are a blend of red, white, and yellow and were introduced in MarbleLympics 2016 and won the season, overcoming the other 15 teams and were represented by Speed, Rapidity, Swiftness, and Velocity. Savage Speeders did not participate in the 2017 MarbleLympics qualifications round but are participating in the main season because they won the 2016 Games. The Savage Speeders currently have the most MarbleLympics gold medals. MarbleLympics 2016 The Savage Speeders started the MarbleLympics 2016 season off fairly inauspiciously, grabbing a respectable but still modest 5th place in the first event, Balancing, but this was only the beginning. The Savage Speeders 'sped' past all the competition in the Relay Race, picking up their first gold medal of the games. After only accumulating 2 total points throughout the next 3 events, the Savage Speeders were starting to be overlooked. At least that was the case until Velocity won the team another gold medal in the Aquatic Race. Then again in the 10 Meter Sprint with Rapidity. At this point, the Savage Speeders had really made a name for themselves, but they wouldn't be picking up any more points until the final event of the 2016 season, Hurdles. Every single team was on edge during the Hurdles event, but none were more nervous than the leading 4 teams, Mellow Yellow, Thunderbolts, Team Momo, and the Savage Speeders. When the gate lifted, all 4 marbles started rolling as fast as they possibly could, but it seemed as though Yellup from Mellow Yellow had won. However, the slow-motion cameras revealed that it was actually the Savage Speeders who had won, their own marble, Speed, had won the final gold of the MarbleLympics, and in turn had won their team the entire MarbleLympics season. Savage Speeders finished the season with a breathtaking 4 gold medals and 44 points. MarbleLympics 2017 Since the Savage Speeders had won the previous MarbleLympics season, they guaranteed themselves a spot in the 2017 season, and did not have to participate in the grueling qualifier, but they still went to the qualifiers to cheer on their fellow marbles and greet the new coming teams. After their victory in the 2016 season, the Savage Speeders had been the center of many insults, angry fans accusing them of doping or using steroids, so coming into the 2017 season they tried to keep a low profile, and they succeeded, only accumulating 27 points throughout the course of the first 3 events, and sitting in 10th place in the standings. Once they came back to the track, however, things changed. Savage Speeders picked up a silver medal in both the 5 Meter Sprint and Hurdles events, rocketing them up to a 9 point lead in the overall standings. Then again they began to feel the heat. The insults and accusations came once again, but they ignored it, grabbing a gold medal in the Relay Race event, stretching their lead by upwards of 20 points. Savage Speeders hovered around a 20 point lead for both the Block Pushing and High Jump events. Then the teams went back outside for the Steeplechase, and the Savage Speeders crushed it. They watched their competitors both fail and succeed, until it was their turn to go. Speedy and Whizzy took the lead, but, Swifty and Rapidly were having trouble keeping up, then they accomplished something incredible. Since only 3 of the 4 marbles count for the score, Rapidly bounced on top of Swiftly, causing him to ricochet forward and catch up Speedy and Whizzy, earning the team a gold medal.